


The Absolute Facts

by DaphneKathyGoodman



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-22
Updated: 2008-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/DaphneKathyGoodman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some 20 facts you didn't know about Ryan Wolfe. Some hints of CarWash, RaVe, and Ryan/Natalia. Please r&r! I might add some more later!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Absolute Facts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Miami, CBS does!

The Absolute Facts

_20 facts you didn't know about Ryan Wolfe_

 

_Thought One_

That he hated being called Benedict Arnold.

_Thought Two_

He really thought that Tripp should have not cut his hair.

_Thought Three_

He secretly admire how Natalia got away from the gun range instructor who kept on hitting on her, even though she didn't like him.

_Thought Four_

He didn't like it when Natalia was accusing him of betraying her.

_Thought Five_

Before he met Natalia, he thought that Calleigh was the most beautiful girl he ever met in the lab.

_Thought Six_

He didn't mean to look at Velara's results, he was just curious, he never meant to hurt her.

_Thought Seven_

He wanted to go out with Valera until Natalia told him she was going out with her ex-husband, Nick.

_Thought Eight_

He hated what Nick has done to Natalia.

_Thought Nine_

He never wanted Natalia's sister, Anya, to get hurt during the case.

_Thought Ten_

He thinks that Eric Delko doesn't deserve to have Natalia or Calleigh.

_Thought Eleven_

He wanted to kill Cooper, he could have lost his job.

 _Thought Twelve_

He has a secret wish to kill Rick Stelter because of how he lost his job.

_Thought Thirteen_

He always thought that the team was his family.

_Thought Fourteen_

Horatio wasn't just his mentor for him, he was like a father to Ryan.

_Thought Fifteen_

He wanted to always meet Tim Speedle.

_Thought Sixteen ___

__Just cause he was new, doesn't mean he liked Dan Cooper._ _

___Thought Seventeen_ _ _

__He hated how everyone suspected him of being the mole when he wasn't!_ _

___Thought Eighteen_ _ _

__He will do anything to just get his job back._ _

___Thought Nineteen_ _ _

__He doesn't have a crush on Natalia._ _

___Thought Twenty_ _ _

__...Though it's obvious to the team that he does like Natalia. (Natalia doesn't know all about this)._ _


End file.
